The Secret
by snarkysweetness
Summary: In which Skye and Grant are forced to hide their relationship from his little brother Leo to spare his feelings.


**Title: **The Secret  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing: **Skyeward & Fitzsimmons  
**Summary:** In which Skye and Grant are forced to hide their relationship from his little brother Leo to spare his feelings.  
**Warnings:** Language and talks of sex.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Tumblr anon asked 'Skyeward + best friend's sibling au'.

Skye tugged Grant's shirt over his head and admired his muscular chest while running her hands over his pecs. Damn her man was fine. She leaned up and grabbed him by the back of the neck before attacking his mouth with her own. "Shut up, less talking," she muttered as he tried to speak. They didn't have time to talk. They had less than ten minutes before his brother got back and she wanted him bad. There was no way she could wait until later, especially not with the sexual tension their pretend feud stirred up.

"We need to talk about this," Grant said as he pulled her off of him.

She sighed audibly and glanced up at him dangerously. "You do realize when you call me later begging for a fuck I'm not letting you into my apartment, right?"

Grant sighed. "We can't keep lying to Leo, he's my baby brother; this has gone on for too long."

Skye scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Says the person who made us lie in the first place!"

"He has a crush on you!"

"I hate to break it to you, _again_, but your brother crushes on anything with boobs. Don't get me wrong, I love Leo, he's one of my best friends but his little crush on me means nothing." Even the blind could see he was clearly in love with Jemma. "Besides, why do you suddenly feel guilty? I've wanted to tell everyone for months!"

This had been hot at first, sure, especially since she hadn't liked him when she'd first met him. He was just Leo's uptight older brother who'd moved to town to brood with a stick up his ass. But then she'd gotten her hands on him and man was he an animal.

Speaking of…

Skye ran a hand over his shoulder before pulling him closer. She could see he was frustrated but he was doing that stoic thing and if he wasn't going to open up then she would put his mouth to use.

"Skye," he growled, not in the mood.

"We can tell him later if you really want to," she offered with a flirty smile. She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head and she sighed in annoyance.

"For someone who wants to talk you're not doing much talking. Either fuck me or tell me why you suddenly want to risk your poor baby brother's feelings when every time I've brought it up you pull the 'oh no but poor Leo' card. I'm not in the mood for your guilt trip bullshit. If you really want to tell him I say we march right out there and tell him. In fact, where's my phone, let's call him!"

Skye left the room in search of her phone. It had to be in her bag somewhere. She dug around in it and felt his hands on her waist but she ignored him. She jumped up a moment later phone in hand. "Here we go, would you like me to tell him or do you want to-"

Grant cut her off with a kiss. She froze, pretending to still be mad, but really how was she not going to melt? The man was like a god.

"You're really cute when you pretend to be mad," he whispered with a small smile.

She wrinkled her nose and turned away from him with a mock pout. "You're not answering my question. Why do you suddenly want to tell him so badly it's killed your boner?"

Grant groaned. "Skye, I wish you wouldn't be so crude." She smirked. There it was; the stick was still firmly in his ass. "Besides, I think we both know why it's time to tell him." His tone suggested she look at him but she avoided his gaze.

"Well, maybe you should just say it and stop playing games." He knew she couldn't say it first; she was too damaged for that. If he tried to make her she wasn't sure they could continue this.

Grant gently took her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "Because I'm in love with you."

Even though she knew deep down it didn't stop her from throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly. She'd needed to hear him say it because she'd been so wrong in the past and she couldn't screw things up, not this time.

"I love you too," she whispered, close to tears. God she was such a fucking girl sometimes.

Grant gave her a smile. "Good," he whispered as he moved his hand into her hair. They kissed again and a moment later she was off her feet and on his dining table. She smirked against his lips; they had a lot of good memories on this table and really every surface of his apartment.

Skye moved her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. "That door better be locked," she muttered, in no mood to be interrupted.

"Yes but Leo has a key-"

As if on cue he entered the apartment. They both froze in horror. Grant's lips were on her neck, hand up her shirt, and his was still missing. Skye steeled herself for Leo's freak-out but it never came. In fact he didn't even seem to register they were there. He just moved past them with a dazed look on his face and plopped himself onto the sofa.

Skye and Grant met each other's eyes in surprise before quickly fixing their appearances. Grant disappeared and reappeared with a shirt and Skye took a seat in the armchair while Grant sat next to Leo.

"What's wrong baby brother?"

"Jemma's dating. She's on a date. I…" He glanced up sadly, like a lost puppy. "I knew it would happen eventually but I…" He sighed and glanced down at his lap sadly.

"Oh, Leo," Skye whispered as she moved to his other side and wrapped one arm around him. She'd known this was coming, poor guy had always been afraid of change and girls and feelings. "It's just a date, it doesn't mean anything. You can still tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how," he hissed.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard."

Two pairs of eyes shot Grant glares at the same time. "Oh, please enlighten me as to how I'm supposed to bloody tell my best friend I'm in love with her. This from the man who can't even tell his friends he's shagging this one."

"Wait you know about that?"

"Am I bloody stupid?"

Skye shot Grant an 'I told you so' look.

"He's really not," she said smugly.

Grant rolled his eyes. "And you're okay with that?"

Leo made a face. "Why would I not be okay with that?"

Grant sputtered. "Because you have a thing for her!"

"No I don't, I only pretended to because Jemma kept insisting I needed to date. And I tried to tell her I wanted to date her but I got scared and accidentally said I wanted to date Skye and then I couldn't take it back so I just…" he shrugged.

If Leo didn't look so upset Skye would be laughing instead she gave Leo a hug. "Oh sweetie, you just need to tell her."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Then you move on," Skye whispered gently.

"But Jemma's my best friend; I don't want to ruin it by telling her I love her."

"You what?"

They turned to the door where a very dumbstruck Jemma stood. Skye shoved Leo onto his feet so he'd be forced into action. He stumbled and caught himself and continued to stare at her dumbly.

"Jem, I uh…"

"You love me?"

"Yes?"

"Oh you stupid boy," Jemma muttered before flinging herself at him and kissing him. Grant and Skye jumped off the couch as the pair of dorky scientists fell onto the couch still kissing.

Skye turned to Grant with a smirk. "We can be at my place in ten minutes."

"Still have that box of condoms?"

"No, but we can stop for some, something tells me these kids might need the ones in your bedroom."

"Eh, screw it, come on." Grant took her by the hand and pulled her into his bedroom. He took one roll of condoms out of the box and threw them into the hallway. "You owe me a new couch," he called before slamming his door and pulling Skye against his chest.

"Now, where were we?"

Skye smirked. This was the Grant she liked. She shoved him into bed and yanked his shirt over his head. "Right about here, I think," she muttered as she kissed him with a smile on her face.


End file.
